Hunter X Hunter: The New Promise
by fireboy2244
Summary: Follow Heino Arkright and his friends, as they go through the perils of the Hunter's Exam and the life that extends from it. Set in the world of Hunter X Hunter, this story takes place before the events of the Hunter X Hunter canon during an unspecified time and Exam. Aside from cameos from characters of the canon, the rest of the characters are original and unique to this story.
1. Chapter 1: Hands x And x Legs

**Chapter 1: Hands x And x Legs**

Finally! After days of searching and screening tests, he had finally reached the Hunter's Exam. In all honesty, Heino was surprised he had managed to get this far. Some of the screenings were easy enough. All he had to do was just answer a couple of questions. However, being attacked by "muggers" in an alleyway was a bit extreme. Lucky for him, he was able to hold out long enough for other candidates to wander by and join the fight. "I wonder what dad would say if he knew how I got away from those muggers?", Heino nervously chuckled to himself. He felt a tug on his shirt, and immediately turned around. It took him a while to realize that it was a short man, with a surprisingly green head, who had done the tugging. "Here's your applicant badge. Please, keep it with you at all times", the green-headed man held out a round badge with number 224 written on it. After securing it on his shirt, Heino walked into the crowd of people.

Almost immediately, Heino felt like he didn't belong. The room they were standing in was located inside of a historical palace at the peak of a mountain in the Pannal Republic. It took nearly three days to walk up the mountain from the small city of Yulsa, but Heino had made it just in time. The smartest thing he had done was to follow the candidates that had gotten him out of the alley fight in Yulsa. That was the reason why he didn't belong. All the people in the room looked tough. All of them were brandishing their weapons, stretching their bodies or just sitting in place. The latter were probably the most intimidating ones. Heino took a closer look at his cane, and felt kind of silly. "What kind of person uses a walking cane as a weapon?", he thought about it a bit longer, "Well...what kind of person who can't fight uses a walking cane?" He laughed to himself a bit. "I guess that's what happens for promising my dad I'd become a Hunter."

"Watch out!" The sudden yell caught Heino's attention. He shot around, when he suddenly heard a sharp sound. Metal on metal. Next thing he saw was a knife stuck on the ceiling overhead and a sword's skinny blade stretched out in front of his face. "You should be careful, lad. It seems like tensions are high", a mustached man stood next to him. His skinny sword outstretched in front of Heino, as if blocking his way. On the other side of the blade, about ten feet or so, a woman laid on the floor. Her mouth was wide open as if screaming, and her face distorted in pain, yet no sound came out. Knives were littered around her right hand; she was probably the person who threw the one stuck on the ceiling. That's when Heino noticed a bloody stump where the woman's left leg should've been. Over her, a young man with messy hair and dark sunglasses stood. His right hand held a leg. Her leg, most likely. "You were no fun. Here I thought those knives would be more dangerous. Hell, maybe one of them would've taken my eye or something." The girl's face slowly started to contort in anger. However, before the woman's expression could set, the man grabbed her right hand and pulled it off her wrist. The crowd around them stood in silence. The woman had passed out. After looking around at the other applicants, the man grabbed the woman by her remaining ankle, "Nobody disturb me. I'll be busy with her for a while," he then proceeded to walk away, dragging the mutilated body behind him. He disappeared into the crowd.

Heino stood still for what seemed like hours. In reality, the mustached man had put away his weapon and pulled Heino away from the site of the incident. He sat Heino against the wall, and proceeded to sit next to him. "You better steer clear of that man," the man pointed to where the incident had just happened, "His name is Tsure. Tsure the Render. He's a well-known murderer; known for rendering his victims limbs from their bodies with his bare hands." Heino's mind quickly went back to the horrors that happened to that woman. The man simply stared at him and chuckled. "You might want to get used to this, lad. Plenty of bloodshed is bound to happen throughout the Exam." He proceeded to extend his hand outward. "My name is Aldego," a warm smile decorated his face, "Aldego Monti." Heino forced the prior events to the back of his mind and shook Aldego's hand, "Heino Arkright, from the Cubbo Desert." Aldego had a strong grip; Heino could feel rough calluses on his palm. "The Cubbo Desert, huh? Pannal's cold winds must be murder to you." Just as Heino was about to answer, a booming voice broke into the air. "IT'S TIME TO START!"

A large and muscular man with short red hair stood in the middle of the room. His large arms were crossed in front of him, and his face wore an angry expression. He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth wide, "THE FIRST TEST STARTS NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2: Test x In x Ruins

**Chapter 2: Test x In x Ruins**

The muscular man stood in the middle of the room with a certain authority that kept anyone from doing anything stupid. For a few seconds, it was nothing but silence in the room. Heino swore he could hear his own heartbeat. He looked at Aldego standing next to him and was surprised to see a big grin on the man's mustached face. "Am I the only one who's nervous here?", Heino thought to himself. Aldego looked at Heino and saw the young man's clear nervousness on his face. "Calm down, lad," the man started "stay close to me and you're sure to get through this." The smile on Aldego's face had a surprising calming effect on Heino.

"The name's Pacs!", the muscled man's voice finally broke the tension. "As the first examiner, y'all better shut the hell up and listen closely!", his voice booming as always. Heino's head started reeling from the prospect of whatever the first test was going to be. Whatever it was, he was sure it'd be dangerous. "Everybody here is going to be taken to the Yulsa Ruins. Once we arrive there, further instructions will be given." Pacs took a moment to scan around the room. The moment he saw the bloody spot where Tsure had made his mess, his face took a reddish tint. "In the meantime...DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!" This last statement sent a wave of intimidation throughout the room. Even Aldego's cheerful smile took a back seat as sweat rolled down his brow. The intimidating examiner's face slowly calmed down and he walked away from the examinees.

After the examiner left the room, questions began flooding Heino's head. "Hey, Aldego", Heino took a calming breath "what are the Yulsa Ruins?" Aldego repeated Heino's breath. "You see, lad, the city of Yulsa used to be much larger than what it is today. Covered most of the mountain's base. Sadly, the Illulluk horde broke through their walls. The remaining people of Yulsa walled themselves inside a small portion of the city, and left the rest to the horde. Nowadays, the old city is in shambles. Very few dare even walk into it, since the Illulluk aren't the nicest of people. Not to mention their...unique appetite." Heino's stomach sank when he heard those final words. "What kind of appetite?" Aldego's smile returned to his face as he creepily faced Heino. "They're cannibals, lad." A moment of silence followed that statement. "DON'T SMILE WHEN YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!", Heino yelled while waving his arms frantically and holding back tears. Aldego simply laughed at the young man's display. "This test is bound to be fun, lad." Heino had trouble agreeing with Aldego's thoughts.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the group of examinees was taken to the Yulsa Ruins through blimp. Aldego used the trip to teach Heino a few fighting skills. Although heavier, Heino's cane could still be used as a makeshift sword. Practice, however, did not help calm Heino. The closer they got to the ruins, the closer they got to a horde of dangerous cannibals. Nothing was said to the examinees; as such, very little was left to their imagination. Pacs could be seen from time to time, walking amongst the examinees. From his glare, Heino assumed he was keeping an eye out for Tsure. Once the blimp reached the ruins, small groups of candidates were dropped off at random points. Eventually, it was Heino's turn. Him and three other candidates walked out of the blimp. Pacs also walked out with them. As terrified as Heino was, he felt safe being with such an imposing man.

"Welcome to the Yulsa Ruins", Pacs started "Your goal for this test is to reach the center of the ruins, where the temple is. You have three days to do so." The man pointed to the distance. The top of an old building could be seen towering over the rest. "However, you will also be part of a four member team. Your teammates' applicant numbers will be given to you in slips of paper", he held a small parchment of paper in front of him. "To pass this test, you and your teammates must all reach the temple...alive." That last statement sent a chill down Heino's spine. He knew what the test was about. It made no difference if he reached the temple at all; not if any of his teammates died along the way...


	3. Chapter 3: Allies x And x Friends

**Chapter 3: Allies x And x Friends**

"This test seems pretty harsh, Pacs", a man in a fancy suit spoke. "Don't you think it's a tad unfair?" The two men stood in a well-decorated room which was housed inside the blimp. Below, the vast Yulsa Ruins could be seen. The examinees had begun making their way to the temple. "Being a Hunter isn't for the selfish", Pacs started "I don't want any 'loners' getting through this one. Especially scum, like that Tsure." His blood began to boil at the thought of the killer. "Once that piece of shit fails, I'm going to hunt him down!" Pacs booming voice finally surfaced. The large man's yelling was cut off by the other man's clapping. "Calm down, you hotheaded brute."

Number ten, number one-hundred and four, number one-hundred and fifteen and number two-hundred and twenty-four. The last number on the list was Heino's; the other three were his teammates'. Unfortunately, for Heino, he couldn't recognize any of the other numbers. One-hundred and four seemed familiar. As if he'd seen it just recently. A chilling thought crept through his mind. "What if one of those numbers belonged to that Render guy...", the image of Tsure slowly loomed over Heino's head, and sweat rolled down his forehead. "No!", he slapped his cheeks with both hands. "I need to calm down and start moving." Just as he got his composure back, he looked at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the other examinees that were dropped off with him. Most likely, none of them were on his team. Afterward, Heino spotted the tall tower of what was obviously the temple he had to reach. On foot, it was probably a day's journey away. And so, he started his journey.

It was close to an hour, and the only thing Heino had seen were groups of other examinees. Most were already in groups of two or three, most likely their own teammates. Although, forming a team with others is not a bad strategy either. Maybe, if he could find Aldego, then they could help each other out. Heino chuckled at what he had just thought, "Aldego would probably do most of the work, anyway." Suddenly, a sharp scream shot through the air. Heino was quick to pick up his cane, and held it up just as Aldego taught him. For what seemed like forever, Heino stood in place and looked around his surroundings; his legs trembled and he did all he could to keep them calm. As far as he could tell, there were no other examinees around him. He was alone. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw somebody creep from out from behind a crumbled building. A skinny man with decorative quills on his hair and piercing his ears walked toward Heino. The severity of the situation didn't sink into Heino until he saw the wooden spear in the man's hand and the blood and skin decorating his mouth. "A cannibal!", his legs gave way and he briefly stumbled to the ground. It didn't take him long to get back on his feet, as the crazed man raised his spear above him.

The spear flew straight at Heino. However, without realizing it, Heino shot his cane upward and swatted the projectile out of the way. Heino believed it was the result of Aldego's training, but he knew it was nothing but dumb luck. It seemed like an instant, but the Illuluk man had closed the distance and lunged a stone dagger at him. As if by instinct, Heino sidestepped to dodge the sharp weapon. He followed by forcefully bringing his cane downward, striking the enemy's hand and disarming his opponent. Heino was impressed at his own skill. Unlike parrying the spear, this time he had truly used what Aldego taught him. The cannibal growled at Heino, only to receive a hard smack on the face from the young man's cane; his body dropped to the ground. A sigh of relief left Heino's mouth. He wondered if Aldego would be proud at his achievement. This was Heino's first fight, and definitely his first victory.

Before he could truly celebrate though, four more Illulluk emerged from the nearby towers. The young man brought his cane up again, but he didn't think he could handle so many this time around. As if answering his problem, the back of the Illulluk's heads suddenly burst open, spilling their brains on the ground. Heino didn't know if he should be afraid or thankful. Suddenly, a man dropped in front of him. He was a muscled man, with camouflaged clothing and a close-shaved head. On his shoulder rested a large gun, with a long barrel, and his belt held two smaller guns. What really caught Heino's attention was the man's examinee badge. Number one-hundred and fifteen! Heino found his first teammate.


	4. Chapter 4: Weakness x And x Strength

**Chapter 4: Weakness x And x Strength**

The muscled man took a couple of seconds to survey his surroundings, making sure no other Illulluks were nearby. Once he was done, he grabbed Heino by his shirt collar and hoisted him up. A tense silence filled the air, as the man stared down at Heino. Eventually, the silence was broken by the man's voice. "You're examinee number two-hundred and twenty-four. Heino." He released Heino's shirt. "My name is Lugoh. Examinee number one-hundred and fifteen. Have you seen any of the others?", the imposing man swung his large gun over his shoulder. Heino dusted his pants and shook his head at Lugoh. The man shot a glare at Heino, which made the young man flinch. "Well, you better follow me. I've already made it to the temple once. I just figured I'd get the rest of you. You're weak, and bound to be killed if I leave you alone. I'll drop you off at the temple, where you won't get in my way." Heino already knew he wasn't the strongest, but even those words hurt more than he could imagine. "What is it?" Lugoh crossed his arms in front of him. "You gonna mope 'cause I said you were weak? Your biggest mistake was taking this test. If I didn't have to keep you alive, I'd leave you at the hands of the Illulluk. Thanks to me, you'll get further in this exam than you ever would have on your own." After finishing his lecture, Lugoh began walking toward the temple's direction. Heino forced some words out as the man began walking "D-d-do you know who our other teammates are?" Lugoh did not bother to turn around, or stop for that matter. "I don't know who number ten is. However, I believe number one-hundred and four is a swordsman. His name is Aldego Monti."

Aldego pulled his sword out of the last Illulluk hunter, after the latter's limp body fell to the ground. The swordsman was pleased to see that five dangerous men were still no match for him. His mind quickly remembered his original goal. He turned to face what remained of a ruined house. "It's safe to come out now," Aldego sheathed his sword. Immediately after, a young girl peeked out from behind the wall. Despite just having been surrounded by crazed cannibals, the child seemed unfazed by the whole event. "It's a good thing I found you so early into this test. I fear what may have happened to such a young girl on her own", Aldego flicked his sword fast enough to spray the drenched blood off the fine blade. "I'm sure I could've taken them all down," the young girl said with a blank expression on her face. Too many fighters had Aldego fought in the past to know that the girl's statement wasn't made out of pride or arrogance. "What skills does this girl possess?" He thought to himself. The girl then made her way to Aldego and stared silently at his face. After a few moments, her monotone voice broke the silence. "My name is Naggi Ewin, if you wanted to know." Aldego realized that despite them having met early into the first test, they hadn't really taken the time to introduce themselves. "Forgive my lack of manners," he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "I'm Aldego Monti, the last remaining swordsman of the Monti School of Fencing," the words left his mouth filled with pride. "Ok." Naggi responded with a lack of interest. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, Aldego's pride was clearly wounded. "We should keep moving," Naggi started. "If we stand around for too long, the Illulluk will be on us again, and we'll make no progress." Aldego agreed, and the couple started toward the temple again.

Not long into their continued journey, Naggi made a sudden stop. "What is it, child?" Aldego inquired. The young girl kept quiet for a prolonged time. Eventually, she raised her hand and pointed to a crumbling wall. It took Aldego a while, but he finally felt it; a powerful surge of bloodlust, directed at them. The instincts of a trained swordsman took over, and Aldego's sword quickly left its sheath as he took his stance. "Show yourself!" he demanded. From behind the wall, a familiar sinister face emerged. It didn't take Aldego long to recognize the Render; the man who could take a human apart with his bare hands. The same man who already exercised his "talent" on a fellow examinee minutes before the exam began. "Stay behind me, Ms. Ewin", Aldego proceeded to step right in front of her. On the other end, Tsure kept throbbing his fingers; as if stretching them before a massacre. A crazed grin drawn on his face. After a while, however; he put his hands down and his expressions turned to one of disappointment. "Had I run into you two one at a time, maybe I'd have a chance." He pulled his glasses down and his eerie eyes peeked from the top of his frames. "But I'm not gonna be murdered by someone like you." It was unclear to Aldego what the man meant by that. Regardless, Tsure readjusted his sunglasses and turned around. "I guess I better find my teammates. Don't want to be late." He waved at the couple and walked away. Aldego couldn't help but feel relieved. In his mind, he believed he could've taken the killer down. "But, had I fallen, who would protect Naggi from harm?", he pondered.


End file.
